


wildest dreams

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: what went down in renmin's room in Malaysia while nochensung were filming.





	wildest dreams

**Author's Note:**

> jsjsjs this is my first time writing smth like this and it's not really Smut like they don't Do The Deed but uh enjoy (?)

"Jaemin are you almost done in there?" 

"a-almost" Jaemin shouts back from their shared hotel room bathroom where they're both supposed to be getting showered and ready for their immortal songs performance. they're teetering on the edge of being late and Renjun would be damned if he gets reprimanded because of Jaemin's need to take excessively long showers. 

but jaemin's voice is shaky when he replies and Renjun already knows what he's been doing in there before he goes in with the guise of 'investigating'. 

the bathroom door is thrown open and Jaemin nearly shrieks before he realises who it is. 

"aw, is baby jerking himself off in here all by himself?" Renjun coos at jaemin, completely unbothered at the sight of the other boy's frazzled naked self, one hand stopped still on his semi-hard dick. 

"r-renjun what are you doing in here" Jaemin's face is burning red and Renjun decides he loves seeing the younger boy like this.  
nonchalantly, he begins stripping of his clothes. if he sees the blush on Jaemin's face grow impossibly redder, he doesn't let on. 

"you were taking too long and we were gonna be late." he says as he steps into the shower cubicle, he grunts, the beginnings of amusement curling his lips upwards, he takes a step closer to the boy, until their bodies are almost (not completely though, because he's a fucking tease) flush against each other and tiptoes to reach the younger boys ear, where he whispers, "and also, you're not so silent when you're horny so i decided to come help you out, is that okay baby boy?" 

Jaemin's breath hitches in his throat and goosebumps travel across his body while blood rushes south, he closes his eyes as renjun's words create arousal in the pit of his stomach and he's become hard again. slowly, shakingly, he nods his head yes, because he doesn't trust his voice to spew out coherent sentences right now. 

Renjun grins, ear to ear, and finally moves closer to the other boy, he places his hands on his hips and grinds against his already hardened dick.  
"there's a good boy" he whispers, low and seductive as he sucks on the shell of Jaemin's ear.  
Jaemin's hands travel down to renjun's butt and he gives it a light squeeze, almost testingly, and when renjun's own breathe hitches, he gains a little confidence and gropes his ass tighter, pulling renjun in closer to make the older boy grind down on him harder, a silent plea for more friction against his dick that is now slapping against his abdomen, slowly leaking with precum.  
Renjun let's out a breathy chuckle, and gives into jaemin's plea, rolling his hips faster and harder, going even more so when Jaemin let's out a beautiful sound, a sound he wants to hear over and over again. 

he pulls Jaemin's head down by his hair, and slaps his mouth against the younger boys, who let's out a surprised mewl at first but quickly kisses back with the same, if not more feverishness as the older. 

they kiss hot and messy but neither one seem to care, not when the room is hot with lust and arousal as Renjun crowds jaemin against the bathroom wall.  
Jaemin slightly parts his lips to let out an exquisitely delicious moan as Renjun let's one of his hands roam the boys chest, fingers ghosting over a nipple, and Renjun takes it as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside the boys mouth. exploring the caverns of his teeth, playing a game of tug of war with his tongue.  
he stops kissing him, the younger chasing the warmth before hitting his head against the wall once more as Renjun starts marking his neck. sucking and biting on his collar bone, running his tongue over the fresh bite marks to soothe it down before he goes back to Jaemin's mouth, he takes the youngers bottom lip in between his teeth and bites down as his hips grind impossibly faster against Jaemin's length and his fingers clasp against one of his nipples, rubbing hard, his other hand pulling on the boys hair and Jaemin thinks he can come just from all the pleasure he's feeling at this moment.  
but then he's proven wrong as Renjun let's go of his lips, in favour of latching them onto one of jaemins hardened nipples.  
harshly licking then sucking and biting on the sensitive bud while his fingers massage and play with the other. Jaemin's hips buck upwards involuntarily, his moaning something almost vile and Renjun now knows one of Jaemin's most sensitive places. counting it as a win, he takes his time with his ministrations, blowing on the already overly sensitive nipple, making goosebumps form around it, he bites down again before moving to the other one and then repeating the ritual, condoning jaemin weak in the knees already. once he's satisfied, he moves downward ever so slowly, leaving nips and kitten licks against his chest and abs. he licks a particularly long stripe along the outlines of the youngers packs and leaves a tiny bite mark on each one. _damn this boy is built_ Renjun smirks to himself. 

seemingly having enough foreplay jaemin guides renjun's hand towards his shivering dick, big hand around little hand he palms himself with renjun's own.  
"mighty confident we're getting now, aren't we?" Renjun smirks and Jaemins face flushes. he brings his head up and away from Jaemin's belly to give him one last kiss on the side of his mouth and then he drops to his knees.  
it's unsanitary, highly so, but neither seem to care when renjun taps the inside of the boys thighs to spread wide for him.  
Jaemin more than eagerly obliges and Renjun then begins biting and licking on the thick skin that is Jaemin's thighs. hand still massaging over Jaemin's dick he presses a finger over the tip and circles over it.  
he then strokes the younger boys length with one hand while his other hand works on scraping the side of Jaemin's thighs along with him marking them.  
his strokes get faster and harder, jaemin moaning out his name lustier with each stroke until he's on the verge of tears  
"fuck,,, ah,,, renjun,,, shit,, f-faster,,, faster please."  
"please what?"  
"p-please daddy?" Jaemin asks confused because he does not know. he's right though because the next thing he knows renjun's smirking and guiding the boys shaft to his mouth.  
"good boy. now, tell me what you want precious" Renjun whispers against his withering cock and it's all jaemin can take not to start crying then and there with how turned on he was.  
"s-suck me off daddy. make me come. please make me come it- it hurts." Jaemin's voice is starting to crack and Renjun feels immensely proud and satisfied that he's the reason behind it.  
"anything for you, precious."  
He licks the tip of the boys dick and then circles his tongue around it, not unlike his fingers earlier, he tongues the slit and laps at the precum around it momentarily, making jaemin ache with frustration, before he takes the length into his mouth.  
bobbing his head up and down dramatically, insisting on putting on a show for the younger boy, he takes in a little at a time, hands stroking the skin he has yet to come to in an achingly well aligned rythem.  
Jaemin's a stuttering mess, hips bucking up ever so often and hands gripping onto renjun's hair, and the older boy loves it.  
finally, he takes the boys entire dick into his mouth, and Jaemin can't keep his hands to himself so he maneuvers them, presses renjun against the wall this time and fucks into the olders mouth.  
surprised but not put off in the slightest by the sudden change of positions, Renjun looks up at jaemin with wide eyes and hell jaemin wants to picture this moment, huang renjun tousled and pretty on his knees with his dick in his mouth and his eyes wide and glassy, and keep it forever. a scorching hot string of arousal shoots through his body at the mere thought of seeing renjun like this again and he realises a bit too late that it was actually him coming. but the damage is done, and he looks down at renjun who now has his mouth filled and dribbling with Jaemin's cum, a sight that for months he'd be jerking off to, only having the pleasure of seeing it in his dirtiest dreams and wildest fantasies, so seeing it right before his eyes makes him feel a little delirious.  
and then, being the little devil set on making Jaemin's life hard that he is, he starts lapping at the semen that's managed to spread itself not only all around his mouth but some over Jaemin's thighs and belly as well and Jaemin shivers.  
"See? doing it by yourself isn't nearly as fun as all this, now was it baby boy?"  
Jaemin shakes his head. "no. no it definitely isnt."  
Renjun motions to stand back up, but not before setting one last kiss to Jaemin's dick, and actually allow the boy to continue having a shower, join him even, but jaemin stops him before he can turn the nozzle.  
he raises an inquisitory eyebrow at the younger boy who now seems flustered.  
he looks down at renjun's groin and then makes a sound of confusion. 

"You're not hard anymore."  
Renjun chuckles. "No, I'm not."  
Jaemin's face falls a little and Renjun rushes to clarify "I rubbed myself off while I was doing you."  
Jaemin's face flushes at that but he let's out a dejected, "Well now I feel bad." which makes renjun giggle innocent and sweet like he hadn't just sucked someone off.  
"Don't be, baby. you can take care of me next time." is all he says as he turns the shower back on, leaving jaemin a stuttering blushing mess because _holy shit there's gonna be a next time?_  
ignoring the incoherent mumblings of the younger boy renjun smiles as he drags renjun toward him, guiding his hands to his hair, and Jaemin instinctively massages the younger boys head, peppering kisses onto his shoulder, marking it now and again.  
they shower in peaceful silence, making sure to wash off any sign of impurity done in that shower cubicle. 

 

-  
(when he gets to Jeno's room to call the other three he's met with a suspicious look and a "What took your'll so long"  
to which he promptly replies "shower troubles"

 

and when they finally get to the venue, they're late and get reprimanded, but neither renjun nor jaemin seem to care).


End file.
